1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a portable lighting device suitable for the general public. For example, a cyclist may benefit from the use of the portable lighting device to ensure that he/she is visible to nearby pedestrians, other riders or motorists.
2. Description of Related Art
There are approximately a billion bicycles in existence in the world today. Each year, over a hundred million new bicycles are produced. The people that own and ride these bicycles range from recreation riders peddling for pleasure or health, professional riders racing for a career, or individuals who ride a bicycle as a primary form of transportation. Accordingly, the bicycling industry is constantly improving available technology so that riders can use their bicycles more efficiently, more safely and the like.
Conceivably, a substantial segment of bike riders use their bicycles after dark. Indeed, bicycle lighting remains an important aspect of bike riding. A good bicycle light serves many functions. For example, riders who otherwise would be afraid of being struck by a vehicle because they are not visible in the dark may be encouraged to ride at night. Alternatively, some riders who use bicycles as a form of transportation may be able to pursue jobs that require travel at night. The possibilities that a bicycle light provides a rider may be endless.
Bicycle light technology has been improving in recent years. More particularly, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become more and more popular with bike enthusiasts because they increase lighting at a reduced size and weight. However, current bicycle lights powered by LEDs are still lacking in functionality. For example, as darkness falls, it would be advantageous for the light to increase in brightness, but during dusk or early nightfall, an overly bright light might not be efficient and may unnecessarily reduce battery life. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable portable LED-based light system that provides improved functionality.